


A Few Days Go By

by chemiclord



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemiclord/pseuds/chemiclord
Summary: The relationship "mechanic" in Dragon Quest XI was probably one of it's weakest points, in all honesty.  So, here in part rewrite/part extrapolation, I entertain how one such romance could have played out while trying to remain as faithful to the source material as possible.
Relationships: Hero | Luminary & Marutina | Jade (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. What Dreams May Come

Jade took a heavy breath, her eyes focused intently on Edwin, the Luminary, as he fiddled around eagerly with the new suit of armor that he had just acquired from the ruins of his birthplace. She sighed in amusement at the one she considered a little brother playing with a new toy, mirthful even after having to say goodbye to the parents he never knew.

It was a bit saddening how much Edwin resembled King Irwin as she remembered the fallen monarch, all the way down to that playful streak in the face of something sharp and/or shiny. Like father, like son, she supposed.

While she knew he had an adopted family of his own in Cobblestone, the princess of Heliodor _desperately _wished that she could be a part of it, just as she had dreamed of when she was a child looking down on the newborn Luminary.

Edwin had rolled up his sleeves to continue working, a move that she was about to chide him for considering how dangerous bare arms would be working around molten metal. But then she found herself transfixed by those arms, the muscles flexing and tightening just below the skin, enraptured at how everything in his arms worked in perfect unison with each hammer strike, rippling through his impeccably toned biceps all the way up to his shoulders.

Every so often, she was reminded that Edwin was hardly a child, but a fully grown man in his own right. Those moments were almost mesmerizing, moments that made her feel... weird. It felt... wrong, but she wasn't certain why. Why did it bother her so much to acknowledge her little brother was all grown up?

Her personal study had absorbed so much of her attention that she didn't give notice to the weight dropping down beside her until it was followed by a thick accent.

“So, when are you going to tell him, darling?”

Jade nearly jumped, and turned her upper body in Sylvando's direction accusingly. Her eyes narrowed, and she huffed, “Tell who what?”

The performer jerked a lazy thumb in Edwin's direction as the Luminary apparently had finished his alterations to his satisfaction, judging from the excited fist pump. “Our friend, and your burning desire for him.”

Jade almost instantly turned red. “That... that is absurd!” she protested, cringing when her voice caught the attention of Rab, Hendrick, and Veronica. With a lower hiss, she snarled, “I remember when he was but a newborn babe. He... I wished upon anything that he was the brother I never had the chance to have.”

Sylvando clicked his tongue. “Oh, honey... I have met _many _siblings in my travels, but I can safely say I've never seen a big sister look at her little brother like _that_.”

Jade didn't think it was possible to get even more red, but her cheeks felt like she was somehow managing. “I... I don't know _what _you are talking about!”

“Sweetie, don't be coy now. You've been undressing him with your eyes from the first time you met in Octagonia. I doubt he was 'little brother' to you then.”

Jade opened her mouth to protest... but... well, okay... _that _part was true enough. When her number had been pulled at the random draw of the fighting contest, she had to admit, she _had _thought that the man she had been partnered with was... pretty cute. A little bit young, but more than attractive enough. She certainly had no intention of protesting, and in fact had been a little annoyed with Rab for stepping in.

She wasn't entirely certain about the “undressing him with her eyes part,” though. She had just been _very _interested in how intuitively he fought. Despite clearly lacking formal training, he had such fluid economy of movement, a natural talent that had been a delight to analyze. She supposed that could have been confused with sexual interest. Not... that she hadn't been... intrigued by his surprising flexibility, but that had been a flirting fantasy, and not something she really considered with any seriousness.

But even if she _did _have that sort of interest, it all went completely out the window when she learned who he was. Mostly. Somewhat. She hadn't been _unaware _of how romantic it could have looked to have Edwin buried in her chest as they plunged into the waters around Dundrasil, and she certainly didn't think _those _sort of thoughts as she dried his clothes after said fall.

Well... maybe a _little_. Although “little” was _not _the word she would use to describe...

She mentally slapped herself before she went too far down that memory hole, mostly because it disturbed her how that thought _didn't _horrify her as much as it did when she _first _had that thought.

“What do you want to me to say?” She finally growled.

“I want you to stop lying to yourself, darling,” Sylvando said with a smile. “It'll do you good, regardless of the conclusion you reach.”

The jester _finally _left her in peace, and Jade found herself annoyed that he had absorbed all the time that she had wanted to spend watching Edwin work. She found herself blushing again at the realization. The interruption shouldn't have annoyed her... unless she had really liked what she was seeing.

Did she? Was she really lying to herself?

There were times where Jade wished Lady Elenor was still alive. She really didn't have any older women to seek for advice on matters like this, the closest thing she had to a mentor was Rab... and this didn't seem like the sort of topic that he'd have much wisdom to offer. Probably something to do with a bunny suit, most likely.

Serena's voice mercifully ended her disturbing inner dialogue. “So Edwin, we are going to the Ruins of Zwaardsrust tomorrow, correct? Only one more trial remains, yes?”

The Luminary nodded. “It would seem so. Though it wouldn't surprise me if Drustan had some other surprises for us after we had completed his tests. There was only supposed to be three trials to begin with, after all. Who knows if it will actually stop at five?”

“Have you decided what you will wish for?” The sage asked.

Erik finally cut in, tipping his head over the bundle of leaves he was using for a pillow. “Ya know, it's not at all fair that only our Luminary friend here gets a wish to request. We're all putting in the work after all.”

Veronica nodded, “Quite right. We should able to make a wish too!”

Serena spun about to her sister, and said, “Oh, what would you wish for, Veronica?”

Veronica rolled her eyes. “I'd wish to be back to my proper age, obviously!”

Erik started twirling a dagger between his fingers. “I'd wish for a mountain of gold and a better home for my sister and I.”

Sylvando clapped eagerly, and cut in with, “I'd wish to bring smiles to everyone's faces!”

Rab had been unusually quiet, and somewhat surprised Jade with the earnestness of his answer. “I'd wish for Dundrasil to be rebuilt... I think. But there's also a part of me that wants to it be built by proper human hands. I'd like to see Irwin and Elenor again, but I don't think restoring life to those past is within the spirit's power.”

Serena smiled, and turned to Jade. “What about you, Jade? What would you wish for?”

The princess jolted, then found herself stammering, “I... I... can't say I've thought about it.” She was also trying very hard not to notice Sylvando's knowing grin.

Edwin rescued her. “Drustan's wishes are limited, and specifically to the quest to stop Calasmos.”

“Oh, we know _that _much,” Serena said with dismissal. “But if you _could_ have _one _personal wish, what would it be?”

The luminary coughed nervously, “I've had other things on my mind. But... it's getting late, and if the final trial _is _considerably harder than the prior ones, we're going to need our sleep. Probably best to get to it.”

Of course, the Luminary then pulled his vest and doublet over his head, showing off spectacularly sculpted back muscles peeking through his undershirt, and ensuring that Jade was going to have a very nice mental image to fall asleep to.

* * * * *

Jade didn't normally have too many vivid dreams. In fact, outside of ones that were clearly implanted into her sleeping mind (like the ones of King Irwin's suffering spirit), most nights she barely had recollection that she had dreamed at all. But this night's dream was... whoa.

She was floating above a scene, looking down at herself in an opulent bedroom in Helidor's grand palace, lying in a bed of red silk, her limbs tangled, and chests practically smeared together with a man that she had doggedly tried to tell herself was a little brother. A sheet of the same fabric _barely _covered the essentials of either occupant, and Jade couldn't decide if she was relieved that her mind was preserving that decency... or disappointed.

Her right hand drifted across the firm, yet supple skin of Edwin's chest, and was rewarded with a tired yet aroused growl. He responded by tightening his grip around her waist, and a momentarily shift in the sheet around the area of Jade's buttocks which earned him a contented purr of approval.

Their lips touched briefly, a seemingly chaste peck that somehow felt seductively sinful. Probably because Jade could see her doppleganger grinding her hips against Edwin's.

The eagerness on display battled with the contentment of the scene. Was this foreplay? The afterglow?

Both?

And why was she _very _interested in knowing?

Her doppleganger gently nipped and tugged at Edwin's lower lip, and that seemed to prompt him to move, quickly rolling on top of her. At that same time, her perspective abruptly shifted, and she was no longer looking down at the scene like a disembodied ghost. Instead, she had become... herself, looking up at her... her lover, awestruck by the sight lording over her.

His long hair, slightly damp and matching the sheen on his forehead, cascaded down and framed his face, the passion in his eyes momentarily scaring her with just how obvious his desire was. But once the surprise settled in, Jade found herself _really _liking how he was looking at her. _This _was the look she wished she saw more often.

For a moment, the smug sultry expression faded, replaced with a nervous waver in Edwin's lips and his voice. “Is... is this what you want?”

Maybe it was because she knew it was a dream. Maybe her subconscious knew better than she did. Maybe it was that there was no consequences. Maybe hearing the actual question cut through all the blocks she set upon herself. Whatever of the reason, Jade felt no uncertainty, no internal struggle in her answer as she slowly and seductively brought her arms up wrapped them around his neck.

With a wanton, teasing grin, she answered, “Yes,” and starting pulling him down onto her. Then, of course, as it was just about to get to the good part, the dream started to fade to black...

* * * * *

“Yes... what?”

Jade's eyes flashed open, startled that instead of Edwin's voice, it was Veronica's, the child mage looking down on her with suspicion and annoyance.

It took Jade far too many seconds to adjust to where she was, back at the campsite outside of Dundrasil rather than the palace of Heliodor, and still in her sleeping bag rather than a bed of red silk.

Apparently, in that state between dreaming and alertness, Jade said something to the tune of “What?” because Veronica answered in a huff, “I told you to wake up already, and the only thing you said was, 'Yes.' What is that supposed to mean?”

Oh, blessed Yggdrasil, did Jade say that _out loud? _Did she say it with that same 'come hither and take me' voice like she did in her dream?

Can the world tree just rip her away _now?_

When the great tree of life didn't show her immediate mercy, she stammered out a quick answer. “I... I guess I thought you asked if I was awake. Sor... sorry.”

Veronica's eyes narrowed, unconvinced by the answer, but at the same time not really caring enough to dig into the truth. “Well, as is the case, the rest of us are just about ready to leave. Pardon us for being concerned.”

Jade was rather aghast to discover that she indeed was the last person to rouse. Edwin approached her apologetically, and for a moment, she saw his face in her dream imposed on his actual one, and she shuddered at that memory. “I... didn't want to disturb you, so I had Veronica do it. I'm sorry. But you're usually one of the first to wake, so I started to get concerned...”

“No, it's quite all right. I should be up,” Jade answered, nimbly slipping out of her sleeping back and animatedly stretching out the kinks acquired during the night. “I must have slept a lot better than I normally do.” Then with a teasing wink and a sliver of her tongue she added cheekily, “Thank you for thinking of me.”

Edwin's face flushed red, and he bit his lower lip and turned away shyly, “Oh. You're welcome. I... I'm glad nothing was wrong.”

“Hey you two!” Sylvando shouted, waving his arm flamboyantly to get their attention. “Jade sweetie, we want to be going now! Pack up and let's move on!”

The princess cringed, and hastily rolled up her sleeping bag as Edwin offered her vest for her to quickly slip into, and while Jade amused herself with the idea of the Luminary doing this sort of motion in reverse on a bed awash in red silk, she was determined to merely keep it an amusement. There was still a good many things to settle in reality before she launched herself with reckless abandon into personal relationships.

With Jade properly geared up, and her personal effects loaded onto Edwin's horse, he jumped to the lead of the procession. Jade took up the rear, waving off Rab's concern, but had far less luck with Sylvando, who steadily drifted back until he was even with the Helidorian princess.

“So... I see _someone _had a pleasant dream,” he said with a knowing grin.

Jade acknowledged him without rising to his bait. “I did in fact. Very pleasant. I was loathe to wake up.”

“Would it be prying to ask what it was about?”

“Yes, it would.” She thought about that answer for a moment, knowing that wouldn't be _nearly _enough to sate the performer's curiosity. “But what I _will _say is that you helped me find a clarity that I think I needed.”

“I can see that you aren't going to be candid with a good, dear friend,” He replied with an animated sob and wiping of non-existent tears from his eyes. “But, I suppose it is a matter of the heart, and if you wish to keep it to yourself, darling, I must abide.”

“I appreciate it.”

In truth, Jade's reluctance didn't really have all that much to do with an unwillingness to share her dream. It was that while her dream epiphany had led to clarity... it also led to complexity. While her dream had been lurid, her feelings were much more robust. If it was simply a matter of physical attraction, she'd copy the “advice” from some of Rab's magazines, give Edwin a night he'd never forget, and then move on.

But she desperately wanted more than one night and an amiable break. She still yearned to be a part of his life. Her desired role had definitely shifted, but... was that even an option?

Jade had been keenly aware of the hand stitched multicolored pouch that the Luminary occasionally sported, a gift made with love from a girl in Cobblestone who had damn near spent every waking moment together. Edwin never pretended they weren't close, and always spoke of her fondly. Would he even _welcome _Jade's affection? Or had he always taken Jade for her word and thought of her as a sister?

Would she be able to accept that, with so much hanging in the balance and so much yet to do?

But at the same time,_ could _she wait until the battle was completely won, or would that be too late?


	2. I Wish I Might

Edwin had to admit... Drustan have given them quite possibly their toughest challenge yet. If Calasmos was actually a _greater _threat, then perhaps it was a good thing that he and his friends were being pushed to their limits _now_ in order to improve them.

It was rather ironic, he supposed, that his pride had led him to this point against a monster that represented his pride run rampant. He had pushed the party as hard as he dared, trying to reach the required time limit that Drustan had insisted on for the final wish.

He wasn't sure how much time exactly they had left to finish this fight, but Edwin wasn't going to make his friends go through this again, not for one final wish. It was now or never. If he didn't do it now... he was never going to do it.

One last strike, and Yggdrasil willing, it would be enough.

Please.

The Luminary poured every last ounce of his strength, his will, his magical reserves... pushing it through his hand and into the Sword of Light. Then a snap, he lunged, electric energy crackling and snapping off the blessed metal of the blade as it slashed downward.

The first minor miracle was cleared as the attack landed true, biting into the spectral demon's shoulder just under the left wing. The second miracle cleared as the cut bit deep, where normally the heart would be, gashing through the pectorals with the smell of burning smoke and crackling electric fire as Edwin's sword finally cut free just above the creature's right hip.

There was even enough of an opening for the Luminary to follow up with his off-hand weapon, a slice across the abdomen that on its own might not have done all that much damage... but every little bit counted.

Especially since that was it. Edwin had nothing left, dropping to his knees, head down as he tried to catch his breath, then raised his head to accept whatever fate had decreed.

And where the Luminary witnessed the third miracle; as the manifestation of pride crumpled, and slowly dissolved into a black mist. Had... he done it?

He couldn't let himself believe it until Drustan reappeared, alone with the Luminary at the gates to the vault. Edwin was never entirely sure why only he met with the legendary warrior at the result of each trial, but in this case... it was a blessing.

Maybe.

The proud warrior spirit nodded in approval of the young Luminary. “Congratulations, thou hast completed this greatest of trials. But hast thou done so within the time I requested?”

Edwin closed his eyes, waiting for that verdict. Had he been too slow? Had he lost track of time during the fight? Both were definitely possible.

But then the tension dispelled with a rumbling laugh and a proud declaration of, “Thou has! With but seconds to spare!”

The Luminary exhaled in relief, at least until it really sank in that he had done it.

Especially when Drustan confirmed, “Come then, allow me to grant unto thee a single wish. Tell me, what is it you desirest most?”

_“Ya know, sweetie... every so often, you can be selfish. What more can that old warrior really give you for our quest? Make a wish for yourself for once. None of us will blame you, honey. I promise.”_

Sylvando's words offered the night before rung in his head. Truth is, Edwin had largely agreed, and why he had been so reluctant to allow his friends to do too much, and had demanded they fall back in that final trial rather than push themselves to breaking. This was something for him, and he needed to be able to tell himself he had earned it.

Truth was... what he had desired most of all hadn't changed from the moment he took the first trial, but it was far more important that he and his allies had the best tools they could possibly have before challenging Calasmos.

From the moment he had first saw her... neutrally offering her hand in greeting as her number had been chosen to partner with him, he had been enchanted by the raven haired girl with the figure of a goddess and the power of a dragon.

He had tried to be a noble, earnest, upright person... but Jade had tested that resolve without trying at every possible turn. Everything she did seemed to carry an effortless precision, even when he knew for a fact that she was giving it all she had. Her every action driven by a keen sense of justice, and an empathy that one could feel even if she didn't show it.

She had become a moral compass, an inspiration, and a person he desired to emulate. The few times she let a smile poke through her stern lips, it was like sunlight breaking through to dawn. Her disapproval stung. Her compliments made his heart soar.

When he had awoken in a broken world before he had literally shattered time, even as he fought a war to preserve his home town, his thoughts yearned to find his companions, and her especially. Even when he found a hint of one of his allies or actually found one, he perhaps shamefully felt a slight hint of disappointment when none of them were of his warrior princess in green.

And when he _had _finally found her, back where they first met, he had never felt a greater rage than to see Jade reduced to mind-controlled casino bunny under a monster's wicked boot. Allegedly, his allies had never seen him so single-mindedly driven to make an opponent _suffer_. Hendrick had noted Edwin's strikes on several occasions had been made where they would inflict maximum _pain_ to Booga rather than simply maximum _effect_. Edwin had disputed that... at least in the sense that he had done so with clear intent. He readily acknowledged to himself that in his barely restrained anger, he may have been attacking with ill intent by instinct.

It was in the aftermath of that battle, the jealousy that he had initially felt when Jade had teased Hendrick, followed by the flip-flops his heart had made when she addressed him with eyes that he told himself couldn't have been as smoldering as they looked... that he truly began to understand exactly what “love” meant.

He hated how that sounded like an insult to Gemma, his best and closest friend for all of his life, the girl he had thought he would go back to one day, the girl whose charm still was clipped to his belt. That admission to himself still felt like a betrayal, because it wasn't Gemma's failing or fault.

But it was true. _Nothing _had fueled his desire to save the world more than the lovely martial artist that had captured his heart without even trying. Giving her a world where she could have her father and kingdom back uncorrupted and whole was one of his driving reasons to reset time. Even if he couldn't ever be what he wanted to be in her eyes, he had wanted to give her at least part of the life and family she had lost.

And that was what had brought him here, to this final wish he had earned. To his one selfish and final wish.

Edwin eventually decided to just spit it out rather than continue to anguish himself over it. “I wish... to be the sort of man that Jade could love.”

There had been _so _many times where it had seemed like there had been... something, but that damn hill he just couldn't get over kept him away. He was the little brother. All the times that she spoke about how she couldn't bear being away from him was due to failing him as a child... every single glance his direction that looked like she was holding some affection only to be followed by a thought about how small he had been as a newborn.

She didn't see him the way that he saw her, and it hurt.

Drustan's eyebrows raised. “I see, and I understand. I myself had occasionally envied the closeness Erdwin and Serenica shared during our adventures against the Dark One. I can see thou desirest such closeness yourself, and had your lives flowed differently, it is likely that thou and the Princess of Heliodor would already be wed. But I must admit, you phrased thine wish in a curious way.”

Edwin nodded solemnly, “I don't want a thought placed in her head. I just wish she didn't see me as the child in her memories. If she still didn't want me as more than a friend after that, I would have to accept it. But I need to know if I even have a chance without memories of our childhood clouding our hearts.”

Drustan nodded, then looked over Edwin's shoulder and said, “Well... perhaps first thou should see what the princess actually _does _think of the matter?”

The Luminary's eyes bulged in terror, and he spun about to discover that Jade was, in fact, inside the vault, standing not even five meters directly behind him. No one had been able to follow him here before. How much had she already heard?

She looked just about as aghast as he was, her right hand over her mouth as her entire body visibly trembled. Edwin had no idea how to interpret that expression, it could have equally represented delight or terror. And he was frozen in place, himself terrified of finding out which.

The absurdity of it was not lost on him. He had faced terrors and monsters and nightmares on cataclysmic, world-altering scale, and faced them without hesitation... but _this _scared him into frightened paralysis. This was either the confirmation or shattering of his dreams, and he dreaded the likelihood that he'd experience the latter.

Drustan sounded amused by it all, nudging Edwin with an elbow. “Don't keep the lady in suspense. Thou dost wanted it this way.”

“I'm trying to forget that part,” the young Luminary grumbled. “Please don't remind me.”

With a deep breath, he stepped forward gingerly, as if any sudden movements would scare her away. Each step seemed like a mile with the way his legs felt like they were made of lead. Jade had at least dropped her hand from her mouth, but still had that frightened animal look that Edwin couldn't imagine meant anything good.

But she still hadn't moved by the time he was finally within choking distance... so that was a good sign. Right?

“Jade... I... I'm sorry if I have just made things horribly awkward at the worst possible time,” he said, “Don't misunderstand, if that's all you see is your little brother, than I'll accept that. That will be enough... as long as you'll still be here. But, I can't just pretend anymore. I want you to see me as more than that. If you can.”

Then she choked him, but probably not intentionally. She had wrapped her arms over his shoulders and hugged him so tightly that it stole the breath from his throat. She could feel her body convulse slightly as she silently sobbed against his cheek. This was probably the most emotion he had ever seen the Princess of Heliodor express so openly.

“I'm so very sorry,” she finally whispered against his cheek, “I had lied to myself for so long that I never even realized I was lying to you as well. I didn't even know what I was seeing, and I resorted to what I remembered and what seemed comfortable. It wasn't fair to you... or me.”

Edwin gently pushed Jade away to meet her eyes, grasping her shoulders, hope flaring in his voice. “What are you saying?”

She bumped his forehead with hers. “That I haven't seen you as a little brother since we met for the second time. I was just too stupid to realize it until very recently. And yes, I absolutely want us to be more, and I don't want to waste _any _more time.”

It seemed like the perfect time to seal that promise with a kiss, honestly. So Edwin took the initiative, and was immensely pleased that Jade returned the affection eagerly. So eagerly, in fact, that he forgot and in fact no longer cared that there was an audience.

Drustan coughed as politely as a being of his stature could, tapping Edwin on his shoulder to get his attention. “While I dost not wish to interrupt a pleasant and happy moment, I... would be remiss to note that I hast not in fact accepted any wish.”

Edwin smiled glowingly at Jade, who returned the expression with those smoldering eyes that delighted him so, especially as he now knew they shared his own desires. “I, in fact, don't need anything more.”

Drustan coughed in embarrassment, “Well, be that as it may, It would be of poor form to not provide thou with _something _to reward you for your successful triumph. So... here. I will leave now, but please, do take your time before you leave as well.”

The young Luminary reluctantly accepted the gift, or more accurately two gifts, holding them between himself and Jade to examine the items while she lazily kept her arms resting on his shoulders, tickling the back of his neck with her... very... skilled... fingers.

As such, he had a very hard time concentrating on the first book, a _very _useful manual that revealed the materials and patterns needed to forge some of the world's most powerful weapons, all _very _important things as they prepared for the final battle with Calasmos.

The second... not so much.

Jade's eyebrows lifted, her lips turned downward accusingly, and her fingers stopped their teasing as Edwin revealed the pristine Ogler's Digest copy that had been given to him, featuring a rather buxom blonde woman in a bunny outfit winking at the reader.

He blanched, “I... did not wish for this. You... were here as he said I didn't...”

The smile returned as she let the young luminary off the hook. “Eh, we can always give it to your grandfather. I'm sure he'd appreciate it. As for _us_... as much as I would _love _to remain here, it would probably be for the best if we returned promptly. There's much to do, and I fear our new relationship is merely going to add to it.”


	3. A Story Told Before

It wasn't that Rab was suspicious. It wasn't that he was distrustful. But when Jade had abruptly vanished right after completion of Drustan's final trial, then reappeared with his grandson, a very stark change from every other trial resolution, he had gotten curious.

And while that curiosity had been temporarily deflected by a mint condition Ogler's Digest #1, frankly it was an issue he already had and kept pristine. Once Hendrick assured him such a glorious print would be well taken care of, the curiosity returned in force.

It didn't help that both Edwin and Jade were intent on keeping the suspense. Outside of Jade announcing that she abruptly needed an audience with her father in Heliodor, the pair barely spoke to anyone outside of themselves, and went to great lengths to keep whatever they were discussing between them.

More than one evening on the trip from Zwaardsrust to Heliodor was spent with the pair considerably detached from the rest of the party for an hour or more. Whatever they were talking about seemed of considerable import, but when Rab tried to eavesdrop, he was not so gently pushed away, to the point that Jade matter-of-factly explained exactly where his testicles would be deposited, and just how far a doctor would have to go to retrieve them.

One evening as they were sailing for the Emerald Coast, Erik tried to press them on the issue, only for Edwin to dismiss any concern with an extremely vague statement that it was a matter that they would share once that had conferred with Jade's father. It was honestly nothing to worry about, Jade had insisted. Something that Drustan had revealed to them, but needed confirmation from King Carnelian first before they got anyone's hopes up.

That had managed to curb any further query from the rest of the party, no doubt assuming it was some yet unrevealed dread menace to the world, but if Rab was two things, he was curious... and he could be somewhat impatient. Which he knew was _extremely _incompatible with the teachings of Angri-La. He didn't endure ten thousand beatings from the Naughty Stick _just _because he enjoyed the feminine form, after all.

It was on their last stop, at a campsite just north of the Kingsbarrow, that Rab made his last attempt to suss out the truth; and he made a beeline to the one person who _hadn't _been openly wondering what this was all about.

Rab dropped down on the log next to Sylvando and said gruffly, “Alright you fop. Spill it.”

“I beg you pardon, dear?” He replied cheekily.

“You know exactly what I'm talking about, you spoony bard.” He jerked his head in the direction of the manxsome pair, who had once again separated themselves from the rest of the party, and once more deep in discussion. “You haven't appeared to have given one solitary thought to those two becoming so secretive, which means you know something. Out with it, or I'll _wring_ it out of you.”

“Goodness, Rab-honey, such violence!” Sylvando retorted, with a comical hand on his chest. “Come now, shouldn't it be obvious? They are in _love_, darling... and they are trying to decide the best way to tell us!”

“That's ridiculous,” Rab replied. They were talking about his grandson and the girl he had raised as his own granddaughter. But as he immediately dismissed the idea, it clung to his mind like a stubborn worm weaseling into the top of his brain. The war within himself was fierce. He'd have noticed if something like that was building between the two.

But what if he _had?_

There had been signs right from the beginning. While Jade hadn't shown it during the Octagonia Fighting Championship draw, she had given him _quite _the stern earful when they had retreated to their room following. It had actually blossomed into a full grown argument with Rab chiding Jade for letting her groin speak for her at the worst possible time.

Rab was fairly certain he was _still _finding shards of porcelain in his mustache from the vase she smashed over his head in response.

But that momentary fancy had vanished shortly after learning Edwin was the Luminary hadn't it? She had outright said as much in an aside after their mishap at the cliffs of Dundrasil. But... what if they had lingered? What if that fancy hadn't vanished at all?

Rab had never thought to question it, having taken Jade completely at her word. But if he chose to look back on the pair's interactions with a different reference... they could _also _have been the behavior of young love trying to be discreet. The hovering and doting behaviors on Jade's part, the shyness that Edwin occasionally displayed whenever Jade got close... the more than one time the pair had “somehow managed” to wind up sleeping back to back at campsites. There was a lot of “completely innocent” stuff that could have very easily not been very innocent at all.

But why would they have felt the need to be discreet about it? Yes, Dundrasil was a ruin, but Edwin was still a prince of a beloved fallen king. A union with the Princess of Heliodor would have, and _had been_ for that matter, blessed. There would be absolutely _no _reason to be secretive about something that would be so wonderful.

Absurd. Preposterous.

Was it?

Would the two of them even _know _that such a bond would be received with joy?

The targets of his thoughts finally returned to the camp circle as night fully draped the sky. While Edwin settled in right away, Jade made a path directly to Rab, and requested flatly, “Rab, we would like you to join us when we meet my father. Your input would be welcome.”

She didn't give him any chance to reply, knowing that he wasn't going to decline, and also not providing even the slightest hint of insight. The princess then went straight to bed, leaving Rab to toss and turn with burning questions and Sylvando happily humming “Love is in the Air” while keeping watch.

Curse Jade for dropping this all on him the night before...

* * * * *

Rab had changed his mind by the following morning. Considering how little sleep he got with his mind racing over months of recent history, it was probably a _good _thing that this mystery had only tormented him for one night rather than several.

Though that suspense had started to vanish as the three assembled in the city and approached the castle. It had vanished entirely by the time they were permitted entry into the palace, and made their way across the banquet hall, then up the stairs to the throne room.

Edwin was growing increasingly nervous with each step, the plates of his freshly polished Drusilian armor clattering. The boy had dressed up as impressively as possible, trying to create as splendid of an image as he could.

And if that hadn't been enough of a clue, that Jade had dressed up herself, a stunning purple and white gown with a golden tiara perched on the top of her head would have been. It flattered every inch of her, and almost made Rab forget just how old he was, and how he was thinking these things about a girl he had no business thinking such things about. She had even dusted her cheeks with rouge, colored her lips a light red wine, and even highlighted her eyelids with a light blue that accentuated the violet of her eyes. She was a vision that easily rivaled her mother, Yggdrasil bless her soul.

He could have counted the number of times that Jade willingly wore makeup with one hand even after someone had chopped off three fingers. Right now would have counted as one of those times, and the other happened when she was seven. While she was hiding her uncertainly _far _better than Edwin, it was still showing in the rigidity of her posture and the slight hitch to every breath she took.

He almost suggested to Edwin to watch as Jade's breasts bounced to calm him down. But he decided this would be his small revenge for the suspense they put him through. Let this eat at them now as it ate at him last night.

Well... that and he was easily within Jade's reach, and she hit _hard_.

The doors to the throne room then swung open, and the doorman bowed. “The king will see you now.”

King Carnelian was by no means a small man. He commanded a room just by _existing_. And when he took that rigid posture of authority in his throne, glaring down with eyes of steel, even Rab found himself withering a little. The King of Heliodor had an aura of omnipresence and omnipotence that could shake the knees of the stoutest man or monster in all the land.

And poor Edwin was shaking enough as it is.

Mercifully, the presence of his daughter was one of those things that tempered said aura, and the steely philosopher king turned in a much more mellow and amiable sage. “Jade, my dearest treasure, every day I hear that you are well is a joy to my heart.”

Then he nodded in deference to Edwin, “Luminary, you honor me with your presence as always, and you remind me more of Irwin with each passing day. I assure you, that is the highest of compliments.”

Rab stepped forward, perhaps more boldly than he had a right to, and asked, “King Carnelian, old friend, I humbly request to stand at your side for this meeting... if I may.”

The king smiled and nodded. “There are few remaining in this world that I would rather have at my right hand, Lord Robert. Please.”

_Now_, Rab would get the chance to really savor the two young ones squirming, stepping to the bottom of the steps at the throne's right, and spinning about.

King Carnelian then got to business. “As much as I am overjoyed that you all have come, I suspect this is not just a visit for good times sake. So please, state your business so that we can get to more pleasant and sociable matters.”

There was a _very _pregnant pause that followed. To his credit, Edwin _tried_, no fewer than three times, to say something, but it was as if a thief had stolen his lungs and left the young man without a voice. Finally, he turned his head towards Jade, silently pleading to her for aid.

The princess didn't even turn to him. She kept her eyes straight forward, a cheeky grin spreading across her cheeks, and said, “I'm not going to save you.”

Finally, words escaped young Edwin's lips, in the form of an almost breathless whisper. “Y... you're evil.”

Unrepentantly, Jade said, “Prove how much you want this.”

Rab looked down on his grandson with pity. It almost felt like he was reliving that day, almost twenty years ago, as Irwin had stood in a very similar spot, looking every bit as terrified. For the poor boy's sanity, he hoped that Carnelian was less willing to let him squirm than Rab had been to Irwin.

The young Luminary closed his eyes, took three steadying breaths, a method of centering that he must have picked up in his short stints in Angri-La. But it had enough of an effect, because one Edwin opened his eyes, the hero that Rab had witnessed all these months had bubbled up to the fore.

It was at that time that he truly saw the man that Jade had fallen for. This was not the uncertain young man reluctantly joining a fighting contest in order to secure a branch from Yggdrasil. It was the warrior that had already stood up to one world-shaking force of Darkness, and was ready to challenge a second and even greater one any day now.

He took one powerful stride forward, his greaves ringing on the marble floor of the throne room, and he said with a voice that carried nothing but the utmost confidence, “King Carnelian, I am here to ask for your blessing to marry your daughter.”

And there it was. To young Edwin's credit, once he came out with it, it was with infinitely more courage than Irwin had portrayed.

But King Carnelian was not Rab. Instantly, the affable monarch vanished, and was replaced by the steely eyed personification of intimidation that had caused so many lesser men to lose the bones in their bodies, collapsing into piles of humanity begging for mercy and forgiveness from the titan they had angered.

To the young Luminary's credit, he did not flinch. It was clear he _wanted _to, but the hero's courage refused to buckle, and he stood his ground as the imposing king stood from his throne, and not so subtly took his sheathed sword that had been leaning on the throne's left side.

The king lazily played with the clasp on the sheath as he mused darkly on the young man's request. “Luminary... I have been deeply remorseful for the actions of the monster that had possessed me. There is near nothing that I would be willing to give you for all your valor and your dogged fight against the darkness even as I tried to turn a world against you. But my daughter is a treasure of value immeasurable to me.”

“It's a value that I also have seen, your highness, which is why I have not taken offense to you taking up your sword.”

Rab's eyes bulged as he saw the steel forming in Edwin's gaze, matching the King of Heliodor. And it was at that point Rab decided he needed to step in just in case things got more out of hand than King Carnelian had bargained for.

“Augh, he's just annoyed that all our planning wound up being for naught.”

At that point, Carnelian roared in laughter, startling the younger pair. “Lord Robert! Why must you ruin my fun?”

Rab chuckled in response, “Because in all due respect, your highness, if this had turned into a duel of honor with the laddie here, the royal maids would have needed a _mop _to gather your remains. I'd rather not have to explain that to the kingdom.”

The king was hardly a slouch, but even he had to acknowledge the might that Edwin had harnessed in such a short time. “That... is probably true,” he said between chortles. “Perhaps I _was _dancing too close to the precipice.”

With the tension deflated like a popped balloon, it left two _very _confounded young people in its wake. And eventually they wanted answers.

“What are you two prattling about?” Jade demanded, stepping up to her paramour's side. “What plans?”

Rab was the one that settled himself first, so he took the initiative. “When you were born, lassie, it was decided that to help bolster ties with other kingdoms in the Colloquy, that the first son to be born among them would be betrothed to you. When your mother passed shortly after, that alliance was deemed even more necessary.”

King Carnelian had sit back down in his throne, his sword forgotten on the dais. With a gesture to Edwin, he added, “That first son was none other than our Luminary here. It is why, in fact, that you were with me as I made that trip to Dundrasil for the Colloquy. The intent was for you to stay there... so that you could grow up with your future husband.”

“Now, things obviously got a wee bit scrambled by fate and Mordregon,” Rab stepped in. “But the plan at the time was that after Edwin had his traditional training in Angri-La, he would promptly head to Heliodor, not Dundrasil, where the two of you would be wed, and together you would eventually assume the crown of _this_ kingdom. It... was all rather based on the assumption that Irwin and Elenor would have more children than one, you see.”

The mirth returned to King Carnelian's voice as he concluded, “So... surely you must see the humor in this on our end. That the two children that we independently assumed were _dead_ not only are very much alive, but completely on their own accord have come to ask the very thing that us old men had planned for when they were but children.”

Rab shrugged in half apology and confirmed, “It _is _rather funny.”

Jade regarded Edwin, and said, “Now that I know this is what they want, I almost don't want to do it.”

Edwin seemed to agree. “Right?”

Then she pecked him affectionately on the forehead, and added. “I did say, 'almost.'”

Carnelian stood again, this time leaving the dais entirely, approaching the young couple, and dropping his hands on their outside shoulders. “How could I even _dream _of denying the both you my unquestioned blessing? I can't imagine my daughter choosing anyone but the most honorable of men, and my experiences with you, Luminary, have done nothing to suggest otherwise.”

“I don't think I truly understood how deeply love could be until the first time I saw her smile,” the younger man answered. “Her strength, her valor... she is my inspiration and my challenge to be greater than I was the day before.”

Rab had to fight back another peal of laughter. Jade _blushing? That_ was a sight to see!

“Do _not _let him fool you, father,” Jade interjected. “If anyone is the inspiration, it is him. No matter how dark the night, he has lit the way. It's all I can do to be worthy of standing with him.”

“All fine words to hear,” the king said with a warm smile. “And if all goes well, they will only grow in time.”

Carnelian returned to his throne, and said, “I... would assume you don't plan on making any grand displays until _after _the fight with Calasmos is resolved, but I do wonder if you've given _any _thought about how you will proceed.”

“Oh, I bet they have, your highness,” Rab said. “I suspect they've spent the better part of this entire trip doing exactly that during their _very _long discussions between themselves that they didn't want anyone else to hear.”

Jade nodded in confirmation. “We have... accepted that we're going to have a grand ceremony through the city and the kingdom after the great threat is ended and the people can really invest themselves in such a celebration. Not much to do about it, even as we would prefer not.”

Edwin then continued, “But... we _also _plan to have a smaller ceremony with just those close to us, _before _the final battle. In Cobblestone. It's also where Jade and I plan to spend the early days of our union, away from the public eye before the grand ceremony where we will then be more present within the capital.”

Carnelian nodded, “Yes... rather out of the way, but close enough to respond quickly. An adequately defensible position as well, in case of an emergency. Yes... that's actually a brilliant idea. I approve. Provided, of course, that I am invited to this smaller ceremony.”

Jade snorted. “Of course you are, father, don't be silly.”

“Well, then when exactly do you plan on having this?”

Jade and Edwin grinned nervously, and the princess said, “Uhhhh... in two days?”

Rab sighed. Sometimes, he had to remind himself that these two were far younger than they appeared. And sometimes, they reminded him themselves.


	4. More than a Feeling

There was a part of Gemma that knew something like this was going to happen. Even as Edwin's mom told her that he'd come back and everything would be as it was before... her father had tried to temper that idea.

It's not like Edwin and her made some sort of promise upon the Tor or anything, or even as he left to start the grand journey had had taken him literally across the width and breadth of the world. She certainly _implied _such... but the boy was always a bit slow when it came to subtle messages, and she knew as much.

“Going out into the world changes people,” Dunstan had said. “The young man who left Cobblestone all those months ago isn't going to be the same man that returns. That's what life does. It's not going to be the same. It's also very possible that he'll meet someone out there that wins his love.”

That evidence of changes came during the rebuilding of Cobblestone after it had been razed by that fiend Jaspar. While Edwin had gladly helped come to the town's aid, dutifully meeting every request for resources and manpower, the tales those people told were of a man that didn't seem _at all _like the quiet boy she had known.

They told stories of a warrior that could make the skies roar and demons tremble. The sort of awe-inspiring power that he invoked almost on accident at the summit of the Tor months ago now was something he could command at will. The quiet uncertainty of his youth had turned into a quiet confidence, a hero for a world to rally around even as a dark star hovered in the sky.

So when the news drifted to Cobblestone that the Luminary had indeed become engaged, and to the Princess of Heliodor... it hadn't surprised her. In fact, her only real astonishment was that the crown princess was still alive considering how she had supposedly been killed as a child.

As a result, the news didn't really hit her as hard as she, or anyone else in Cobblestone, had anticipated it would. It stung to know that Edwin had apparently moved on, but again, it's not like he was a tree where Gemma could mark her territory. The only thing that was really starting to upset her was the assumption that she was going to be upset.

That said... the news _did _hurt. She had grown up with Edwin. Practically every day was spent in each other's company. And all it took was a handful of months with some pretty, pretty princess and it was all forgotten? And to top it all off, she didn't really have much time to prepare for it either, as apparently the newly betrothed couple and the _king himself _were coming _to Cobblestone_.

So, in the end, she waited for the procession at the opening to the tunnel that led into Cobblestone proper along with damn near the rest of the town. And Gemma still wasn't _entirely _certain how she was going to respond to Edwin's arrival. She could be entirely calm. She could break down into burbling tears. She could charge at him with a frying pan, that for some reason she decided was important to have on hand at this moment.

Really could go either way.

The sounds of a brass horn was the first sign that the royal procession was arriving. It heralded an eclectic group that she was somewhat familiar with; Edwin's merry band that he had been traveling with on his adventures. Sylvando – at least she thought that was his name – was the man on the horn, quite energetically playing the royal fanfare, the shimmering bronze instrument swaying from side to side as the entertainer strode in a crisp high step for tempo.

It was definitely a bit odd that he was playing, and no one else. She actually had seen a royal procession once before, when she was a lot younger, traveling to the capital with her dad. The king's entourage had been massive, three carriages with lines of armed guards and attendants flanking all of them, and an entire brass ensemble blaring the fanfare. This was one carriage, a smattering of people, and one fool on a trumpet.

Perhaps King Carnelian didn't think he needed such a huge assembly considering he was being escorted by some of the most powerful men and women in the world?

Sylvando stopped playing, snapping to a rigid attention before the villagers of Cobblestone. His compatriots didn't _quite _share his discipline, in that they displayed it at all. Instead, they turned about and looked backwards as the entertainer shouted, “Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me the honor to present to you...”

“Sylvando!” a gruff bark interrupted, and Sir Hendrick had jumped off his horse to clap a hand on the fool's shoulder. “I do believe this was supposed to be a _low-key _visit.”

“Hendrick. Darling,” Sylvando protested, “One does _not _do a wedding march, 'low-key.'”

“Well, apparently _this _one is going to be.”

Gemma blinked. Wedding march? She had only heard about the _engagement_ two days ago! And were they planning on having it _here?_

Veronica clapped her staff across Sylvando's knee, making him wince. “Be glad we let you play that damn horn, and leave the rest of it be.”

“Ronnie-darling...” he whined as he rubbed his kneecap, “Why must you be so _mean?_”

“Sylvando,” Serena interjected, gently placing her hands on his right arm. “Our friends wanted this to be something just for us. They didn't want the entire kingdom scrambling to see what was going on.”

“You're already going to be the Master of Ceremonies for the big party,” Erik added. “You don't need to sway anyone else on that score.”

The entertainer sighed in defeat. “Oh, very well.”

Hendrick had retreated from the discussion, walked to the right side of the carriage, and opened the door for its occupants to exit. The first to exit was the old man of Edwin's party, Rab if she remembered correctly, the portly man ignoring Hendrick's assistance and hopping down to the ground from the raised carriage.

Surprisingly, the king exited next, as it was general protocol that he be the last to leave. Her father immediately gestured for everyone to kneel, but before even half the villagers could comply, King Carnelian had beckoned them all to stand.

“I come not as a king, people of Cobblestone, but as a father. Please. Rise.”

And then came Edwin, dressed as if he had just left town, and such a stark difference from the well-garbed men that proceeded him that Gemma wondered if he was actually part of the procession at all. If the news hadn't specifically been about him, she'd have though he was just part of the protection.

She giggled to herself. Some things never changed, she supposed. Understated was kinda Edwin's entire lot in life.

Then the final member of Edwin's party left the carriage, the black-haired woman woman clad in mostly green taking Edwin's hand with a gentle smile even if the woman didn't need it. Gemma also remembered her. Jade, if memory served. A quiet girl, but dutiful. More than willing to help wherever it was needed. Strong, brave, yet behind that stoic face was a deep compassion and empathy, at least judging from the few interactions Gemma had witnessed.

And absolutely stunning with seemingly little effort. There were no small number of injuries caused by distraction whenever Jade had swung by. Even her father had sported a big welt on his forehead walking into a signpost the first time Edwin had visited with his party during the town's reconstruction.

Gemma had honestly been most concerned _that _woman would win Edwin over. She had seemed entirely the type of person that he'd be drawn to. And if she was maintaining that honesty with herself, Gemma would have been okay with losing out to someone _that _incredible.

She had been so engrossed in her admiration of Jade that it took her a bit longer than the rest of the townsfolk to realize that no one else was getting out of the carriage. A confused murmur started to filter through the crowd behind her. Where was the princess?

Edwin located Gemma in the crowd, and she watched him take a nervous step back as their eyes met. She scowled, but probably not for the reason he was thinking, as he then visibly winced. Really? Him _too?_

Jade caught him before Edwin could bolt for the hills, calming him like he was a spooked horse before looping her arm through his and subtly taking the lead as they passed between Rab and the king, presenting themselves to her father and the villagers of Cobblestone.

Edwin spoke to the mayor, though his eyes still shifted swiftly to Gemma, like she was prone to attack him at a moment's notice. Though, in fairness, that _could _have been because she was still holding onto a cast iron frying pan in her right hand.

“Hello, Dunstan.”

Her father bowed deeply, “It's a pleasure to see you again, Edwin my boy.” He then looked back towards the carriage, and added with a conspiratorial whisper, “Although... I was told you were marrying the princess.”

Jade smirked, and gave Edwin a most bemused expression, her free arm now gently patting Edwin's bicep. “I knew we were forgetting a _small _detail. I suppose it wouldn't be obvious.”

Gemma dropped the frying pan as her mind made the necessary connections. It was something so painfully obvious, in fact, that she and the rest of the whole town completely glossed over it. Her hand flew upward, finger pointing at Edwin's companion. “_You're _Princess Jade?”

The dark-haired woman confirmed, “I... don't like making a big deal of my royal status. But yes.”

Gemma could not have been more relieved by that revelation, and she showed it by flinging her arms around Jade in a friendly and boisterous hug. “Oh, thank _goodness!_”

Jade blinked repeatedly, breaking her hold on Edwin to tentatively return Gemma's affection, though not before offering to her fiance, “Well, this was _not _the reaction you were expecting at all, was it love?”

* * * * *

Mercifully, the not-so-blushing bride and definitely-blushing groom were convinced it would be for the best to have their private ceremony the next day; especially since Cobblestone's priest hadn't been the least bit prepared, and it gave the rest of the town a chance to have a loud celebration of the engagement... and an excuse to have _another _party _after _the wedding.

Said bride and groom suffered the bare minimum of the experience they could before they slipped away to escape the varying states of inebriation that was starting to fill the field between the town and the tor. Gemma followed herself, eyeing the last good chance she was going to have to corner her lifetime friend before he became a married man.

Edwin and Jade were walking along the riverside, arms looped around each other's waists. While she wasn't close enough to hear if they were even talking, it wouldn't have surprised her if they were simply enjoying the silence.

Jade jerked her groom to a stop, then looked back behind her. “You have a guest, Edwin. I'd suggest you stop trying to avoid her. She _does _know where you live, after all.”

The girl in green patted Edwin on the shoulder as they parted, and made a very slow pace back to the party, nodding in deference to Gemma as the two women crossed paths. Gemma then took up Jade's position, and she frowned at how the young man was already bracing for a punch or slap.

“Oh, come off it!” she said angrily. “What makes you think I'm going to beat you for finding someone else out there? When did I _ever _hit you for...”

She paused as her memory dialed back over the years, and she amended with a hint of embarrassment, “Oh. I guess I _have _made a habit of popping you one whenever I was angry, huh?”

Edwin nodded slowly, still not uncoiling from his protective stance.

“Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm not angry then, huh?” She said, dropping her confrontational posture and hoping Edwin would do the same.

“I... always knew it was possible you'd met someone else out there in that big world,” she confessed as Edwin _finally _straightened himself out. “I knew that if that happened, I couldn't exactly claim I saw you first and that I got first chance or something. And, come on...” she gestured wildly towards Jade's retreating form. “Even _I _can't _pretend _that she's not _amazing_.”

Edwin nodded, and replied softly. “She is. In just about every way I can think of.”

“I _should _thump you one for waiting until the damn day of the wedding to tell me though.”

He warded her with his hands, even though she made no move to actually make good on her threat. “The marriage part came a bit suddenly. Turns out she and I had been betrothed when we were still children.”

Gemma's eyes widened, “Say what now?”

“I was born as a Prince of Dundrasil, I think I told you that already, didn't I?”

She nodded.

“Well, _that _was one of the arrangements made when I was born. It's something that her father and my grandfather had planned for literally all my life. So, we both knew that once we had acknowledged our feelings for each other, that things would move pretty quick. This here... is our chance to have a quieter union, with just the people we care about.”

“Awwww... well, I can't fault you for that, now can I?” Gemma crooned. She bumped him shoulder to shoulder, then said, “So come on, don't be so defensive or worried that I'm gonna hate you forever or something. I'll live. You're not the only man in the world, and I'm not going to be forlorn and surly for the rest of my life pining away for you. You're not _that _special.”

Edwin chuckled. “I just... don't want you to hate me. I don't want you to avoid me. I guess I was hoping it would just all blow over and we could still be friends.”

Gemma laughed and slapped him heartily on the back, “Of _course _we will, ya goof! And I certainly wouldn't be avoiding you! If anything, I'm going to be dropping in to visit your new wife to figure out how she gets her hair so soft and silky. There's no way that's as effortless as she makes it seem.”

He laughed nervously at that, and she sighed.

She deadpanned tiredly, “It _is _that effortless for her?”

“From what I can tell, she uses the same lye soap for her hair that she uses for the rest of her. Rab tells me she barely wears makeup too.”

Gemma threw out her arms in defeat and shouted to the sky, “Doesn't it just figure! Alright, world, I surrender! I know when I've been bested!” that cry to the heavens then dissolved into a giggle fit. “Jade seems like an incredible woman, and I can tell she's crazy for you too.”

“Really? How could you tell?”

“From the fact that she has been taking her sweet time getting back to the party to the point that she's outright stopped just within earshot so that she can rush to your defense if I start to really thwack you.”

The dark-haired woman finally cut in, “I was more prepared to tackle him in case he tried to run. He's a tough man, and should be able to take anything you want to throw his way.”

“Thanks, love! Appreciate it!” Edwin called out sarcastically.

Gemma pushed him in Jade's direction, and said, “Anyway, I think I'm done with him. Now, let me run some cover for you two. I'm sure the party is wondering where the couple of honor went. I'll tell 'em you both wanted to be sober for the ceremony and so called it an early night.”

Jade nodded in appreciation. “Thank you. Loud parties really are _not _my favorite thing.”

Gemma jerked a thumb towards Edwin. “Not his, either. Now git before they start getting more suspicious.”

She let the loving pair return to their walk, and smiled at the happiness that was radiating from the two. Maybe in a different time, that could have been her, but she couldn't bring herself to fault her lifelong accomplice in shenanigans for the life that he had chosen. One day, all the disappointment will completely die, and she'll be able to live up to the words that she had said.

And until then... well... that's what beer was for.


	5. The Show Must Go On

It would be weeks before Sylvando had his time to shine.

The official wedding before the public had been splendid, magnificent, _and_ “tasteful.” Boo to all those who said Sylvando couldn't manage “properly reserved” proceedings (though it hurt that much of the skepticism had come from those closest to him). It had been a ceremony fit for royalty; which was fortunate considering it had a king, a queen, and a sultan present.

The groom had been dapper yet composed, a beautiful suit of white and gold, with a brilliant silver sash designed by Sylvando himself, coupled with a silvery cape with a reflective gold monogram of the Luminary's symbol. Edwin could cut one classy, distinguished, and delicious man when he cleaned up. Such a darling. Jade was a lucky woman.

All compliments had to go to the tailor who had brought Sylvando's designs to life so splendidly, and with only three fittings for the groom, who Sylvando suspected would have rather been anywhere else at those moments.

But even kings and princes paled before the magnificence of the bride. Oh yes, that had been Sylvando's magnum opus, the most perfect synergy of refinement and flamboyance. Granted, he had a truly spectacular canvas to work with, but the flowing silk and lace had done all of Jade justice while radiating class. Only those close enough to really get a good look at the lace stitch work would have noticed that they were patterns of fighting forms rather than flowers or birds or something more genteel.

It had been demure yet form fitting and captured Jade's personality perfectly, to complement the princess's natural radiance, respect her accomplishments, _and _avoid any scandalous showing of skin.

Well, excepting a conveniently placed window in the chest, that when viewed at just the right angle, allowed for a spectacular view. Say, for someone about three feet away directly across from the bride and naturally looking down slightly.

Sylvando took care of his friends, okay?

Of course, he had cleared the alteration with Jade first. That was only proper. That she eagerly approved told him that he knew his friends well, contrary to what Erik might have snarked on more than one occasion.

Bastard.

The marriage procession, touring the lands and countries of the world, had allowed Sylvando more freedom to express his more extravagant nature. It helped that the new couple justified the expense and flamboyance as a celebration of the fall of Calasmos as much as it was their marriage. As such, they let Sylvando be the “face” of the parade, their friends and allies helping lead the procession with countless performers while Edwin and Jade “contentedly” hovered in the rear carriage waving and clinging to each other lovingly.

Sylvando could tell that they _hated _being the center of attention, and if they could have disappeared into the seats, they probably would have. He found it rather odd, honestly. They had _no _problem carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders, but had such an aversion to accepting the gratitude of that world for their efforts.

He figured those two had better get used to it, as they were probably going to be very visible people for a very long time. At least, if Sylvando had his way.

But their discomfort was worth those handfuls of times that Sylvando spared the new royal couple a glance, and it timed perfectly with a moment where they were looking at each other rather than at the crowd. Those blissful moments where they were so wholly lost in each other that the world outside no longer existed.

Erik would inevitably gag comically. Serena would coo. Hendrick and Rab would look away uncomfortably. Veronica would roll her eyes. But it seemed like Sylvando was the only one that really appreciated it for what it was. That was true love manifest, a thing of such pure beauty that it made his comrades responses almost offensive. How could they _not _perceive even the periphery of such wonder, and not be anything but awestruck? Tragedy of the highest order, to see such blindness from those closest to him.

He merely _played _the fool. It was depressing to see his comrades in arms _embrace _it.

Then... finally... came the grandest moment of them all. Returning to Heliodor, where a great tent had been raised in the city square, consuming almost all of the available space, even temporarily relocating several vendors to accommodate the massive construction.

The sight of the tent poles flying banners with Heliodor and Dundrasil's colors, marking the site of the greatest show in the world.

The Grande Charade.

It was a show reserved for the most special of occasions, a spectacle of such splendor that it was spoken of even among the laymen for _months _after the fact. It was often considered the height of a performer's career, hushed whispers and stories told among circuses where everyone put on their best possible show; some ascending to such a level of showmanship that they _retired. _They knew they could _never _replicate their performance ever again; their passion lost with that realization.

Sylvando always felt a bit like a fraud of a showman, because he could never really understand why those tales were regarded with such praise, rather than sorrow. The idea that someone could lose their passion to perform seemed like such a sad thing. Why would _anyone _want to go out in such a fashion?

But as afternoon turned to evening, Sylvando finally understood.

Even without his connection to the prince and princess, there had been little debate that Sylvando would be the ringmaster for this Grande Charade. It had been an honor to be chosen initially, especially when the man who had trained and managed him in Gallopolis had immediately withdrawn his name from consideration to nominate Sylvando himself, but he soon began to question if it wasn't a _curse_.

The ringmaster's vest carried a metaphysical weight amplified by the size of the crowd and the atmosphere of the setting, Sylvando's mentor had said, and on this most fabulous of nights, it was a weight that threatened to be more crushing than even the great titanic beast Calasmos himself. There was only one man in the world that could even _hope _to carry that burden, and that man was Sylvando.

His mentor had _not _been joking. As the purple vest settled on his green tunic, Sylvando couldn't move. His knees froze up as the chatter from the show floor began to build with each arriving audience member. A ringhand slipped into Sylvando's prep room to inform him of the building attendance count every fifteen minutes. The most recent count five minutes ago had been ten thousand, seventy-nine. The largest audience Sylvando had _ever _performed for hadn't even been a _tenth _that number. He was certain every other performer would say the same.

It took every ounce of his verve and confidence to not rattle his knees. He needed to find his center, his composure. This was _hardly _the most terrifying thing he ever faced. The best performers in the world were his support. _He _was the best of the best. He had to prove it.

“Noberto!”

So much for the self pep talk.

Sylvando spun about on his heels, forcing himself not to cower frightfully at the sight of his father, Don Rodrigo, standing just inside the flap to his prep room, his impassive scowl not betraying any hint of anything readable.

But Sylvando's voice betrayed him. “P... Papi? What... what brings you here?”

“You've been avoiding me,” the Don accused gruffly.

Sylvando threw his arms out in protest, “I've been very busy, Papi! Royal weddings and shows don't happen on their own, ya know?”

“I know when my own son is hiding from me!” Rodrigo bellowed, making Sylvando jump in fright.

In truth, his father wasn't wrong. Don Rodrigo had been the leader of the Knight's attache to the royal wedding procession. For two weeks, Sylvano had been no more than thirty feet away from his father, and had been so terrified of even sharing a single word.

Despite everything, Don Rodrigo was a truly terrifying person to be around. Edwin had noted one night during the parade that he understood that feeling, apparently it was a power that Edwin's new father-in-law possessed. If Sylvando needed more evidence that Jade was a truly special person, that it allowed Edwin to face that power with steeled conviction, would have been an ample addition.

Would have been nice for Sylvando to have that sort of inspiration right now.

“I... am sorry, Papi,” the performer said in solemn surrender.

“I have escorted this procession across the entirety of the world. From Gallopolis to Sniflheim. From Puerto Valor to Lonalulu. Do you know what I saw?”

Sylvando shook his head.

A twinkle in his father's eye betrayed a hint of amusement. “I saw smiles. I saw tears of joy. From every person in every port of the world. There was happiness.”

Sylvando blinked repeatedly, dumbfounded.

The older knight slapped his right hand on Sylvando's shoulders. “You said you were going to bring smiles to the faces of everyone in the world, and you have done it. Like a true knight of our line, you set a goal that would be impossible, and you achieved it!”

Then Don Rodrigo pointed in the direction of the growing crowd. “And now, you will go out there, and you will bask in the glory that you have earned and have deserved, and you _will _put forth the greatest show this world has ever seen. Because you are a _true _Rodrigo, a _true _knight, and you are _my _son. Understand?”

A fire lit in Sylvando's belly at the power of his father's words. The weight on his shoulders now felt like a feather.

Don Rodrigo embraced his son. “No man has ever been more proud of his son than I am now. Show the world that my pride is not misplaced.”

He left swiftly, so much so that Sylvando almost worried that he had imagined the exchange, until he heard his father's more muffled words. “Worry not about your leader. He is ready.”

Boy, was he _ever_.

He straightened his vest, and with a flourish he spun his top hat onto his head, and made sure that it fit snugly, fighting back from having _too _big of a grin on his face. That wasn't the sort of look you wanted in the middle of the rings. He turned the glowing smile into a brash grin, and exited his prep room.

He was almost immediately greeted by forty nervous men and women, the performers that he would lead and assist through this grand show. With a cocky chuckle, he assured them, “Darlings, these long faces simply will not do! You only live once, my loves, and you will never live bigger than on a stage such as this. So throw caution to the wind! Worry about the day's judge in the morning! Live in the _now_, darlings, and knock these people off their feet! We know our order, we know what we must do. Now, take your positions!”

There was a flurry of movement, and Sylvando took two crisp strides into his position behind the center curtain, nodding to the ringhand that he was ready. Said ringhand flashed hand signals to his fellows manning the other curtains, then whispered, “Break you a leg, Mr. Sylvando,” as he pulled the rope that opened the curtain long enough for the performer to step through onto the center ring.

Sylvando took a deep breath, drinking in the atmosphere as he beheld it. At _least _ten thousand strong, with nary an empty spot among them. Way at the back, in a royal box that extended a hundred feet from end to end, Edwin and Jade sat, arm in arm, waving teasingly at him, flanked by every major leader in the entire world.

The rest of his friends and allies were seated one row below the royal box, trying _very _hard not to looked astonished by the size of the crowd and the quality of production. Well, his darling friends were going to hard pressed to keep their cool tonight.

He threw out his arms, and began his opening monologue. “Men and women, children of all ages, lords and ladies, kings, queens, sultans and sultanas,” then with a wink in Edwin and Jade's direction, “And to our newest prince and princess... I bid you welcome! I bid you joy! I wish you smiles and laughter! To this! The greatest show on earth!”

The crowd erupted in cheers and applause, the sounds like the most potent of drugs thrust directly into his veins.

“You will be amazed! You will be astonished! You will cry in delight!” He dropped his voice slightly, and conspiratorially, “Some... may even find the dreams they never knew they had.”

You will meet men who seek the future, women who recreate the past, and both that will riddle you till you don't know which is which! Jugglers, dancers, acrobats, thespians, singers, performers of the highest skill that tests the limits of what can possibly be done!”

In that moment, he came to understand why some performers decided that this was it. Could _any _show give him _this _sort of rush ever again?

Sylvando pushed that thought back, taking his own advice. Let the morning judge when it came. But if this was _truly _going to be his last show, then he was going to make it one that people will speak of for ages to come.

The ring lit with a rainbow of sparklers, and Sylvando bowed on cue. “But don't let me just _tell _you. Instead, let the show go on!”


End file.
